User blog:RUNEPATRIARCH/Silent Hill Customers as Papa Louie Customers
Under this blog post I've decied to upload the characters from Silent Hill as Papa Louie Customers. Silent Hill 1 Harry Mason (SH).jpg|Harry Mason. Cheryl Mason (SH).jpg|Cheryl Mason - note she's a child. Cybil Bennett (SH).jpg|Cybil Bennett. Dahlia Gillespie (SH).jpg|Dahlia Gillespie. Alessa Gillespie (SH).jpg|Alessa Gillespie - note she's a teenager. Lisa Garland (SH).jpg|Lisa Garland. Doctor Michael Kaufmann (SH).jpg|Doctor Michael Kaufmann. Jodie Mason (SH).jpg|Jodie Mason. Silent Hill 2 James Sunderland (SH2).jpg|James Sunderland. Mary Shepherd-Sunderland (SH2).jpg|Mary Shepherd-Sunderland. Maria (SH2).jpg|Maria. Angela Orosco (SH2).jpg|Angela Orosco. Eddie Dombrowski (SH2).jpg|Eddie Dombrowski. Laura (SH2).jpg|Laura - note she's a child. Silent Hill 3 Heather Mason (SH3).jpg|Heather Mason - note she's a teenager. Douglas Cartland (SH3).jpg|Douglas Cartland. Claudia Wolf (SH3).jpg|Claudia Wolf. Vincent Smith (SH3).jpg|Vincent Smith. Memory of Alessa (SH3).jpg|Memory of Alessa - note she's a teenager. Silent Hill 4: The Room Henry Townshend (SH4).jpg|Henry Townshend. Eileen Galvin (SH4).jpg|Eileen Galvin. Eileen Galvin - Dress (SH4).jpg|Eileen Galvin in a dress. Walter Sullivan (SH4).jpg|Walter Sullivan. Young Walter Sullivan (SH4).jpg|Young Walter Sullivan - note he's a child. Frank Sunderland (SH4).jpg|Frank Sunderland. Cynthia Velasquez (SH4).jpg|Cynthia Velasquez. Jasper Gein (SH4).jpg|Jasper Gein. Andrew DeSalvo (SH4).jpg|Andrew DeSalvo. Richard Braintree (SH4).jpg|Richard Braintree. Silent Hill Film Rose Da Silva (SHF).jpg|Rose Da Silva. Christopher Da Silva.jpg|Christopher Da Silva. Sharon Da Silva (SHF).jpg|Sharon Da Silva - note she's a child. Cybil Bennett (SHF).jpg|Cybil Bennett. Thomas Gucci (SHF).jpg|Thomas Gucci. Anna (SHF).jpg|Anna. Dahlia Gillespie (SHF).jpg|Dahlia Gillespie. Old Dahlia Gillespie (SHF).jpg|Old Dahlia Gillespie. Alessa Gillespie (SHF).jpg|Alessa Gillespie - note she's a child. Dark Alessa (SHF).jpg|Dark Alessa - note she's a child. Christabella Gillespie (SHF).jpg|Christabella Gillespie. Christabella Gillespie without Coat (SHF).jpg|Christabella Gillespie without a coat. Lisa Garland (SHF).jpg|Lisa Garland. Silent Hill Origins Travis Grady (SH0).jpg|Travis Grady. Helen Grady (SH0).jpg|Helen Grady - note she wasn't visible in the game so here's how I think she looks like. Richard Grady (SH0).jpg|Richard Grady. Lisa Garland (SH0).jpg|Lisa Garland. Doctor Michael Kaufmann (SH0).jpg|Doctor Michael Kaufmann. Dahlia Gillespie (SH0).jpg|Dahlia Gillespie. Alessa Gillespie (SH0).jpg|Alessa Gillespie - note she's a child. Silent Hill Homecoming Alex Shepherd (SHH).jpg|Alex Shepherd. Elle Holloway (SHH).jpg|Elle Holloway. James Wheeler (SHH).jpg|Deputy James Wheeler. Sheriff Adam Shepherd (SHH).jpg|Sheriff Adam Shepherd. Lillian Shepherd (SHH).jpg|Lillian Shepherd. Joshua Shepherd (SHH).jpg|Joshua Shepherd - note he's a child. Judge Margaret Holloway (SHH).jpg|Judge Margaret Holloway. Nora Holloway (SHH).jpg|Nora Holloway - note she's a teenager. Mayor Sam Bartlett (SHH).jpg|Mayor Sam Barlett. Joey Bartlett (SHH).jpg|Joey Bartlett - note he's a child. Doctor Martin Fitch (SHH).jpg|Doctor Martin Fitch. Scarlet Fitch (SHH).jpg|Scarlet Fitch - note she's a child. Curtis Ackers (SHH).jpg|Curtis Ackers. Silent Hill Shattered Memories Harry Mason (SHSM).jpg|Harry Mason. Harry Mason (SHSM - Love Lost Outfit).jpg|Harry Mason in Love Lost Outfit. Harry Mason (SHSM - Sleaze and Sirens Outfit).jpg|Harry Mason in Sleaze and Sirens Outfit. Harry Mason (SHSM - Wicked and Weak Outfit).jpg|Harry Mason in Wicked and Weak Outfit. Harry Mason (SHSM - Drunk Dad Outfit).jpg|Harry Mason in Drunk Dad Outfit. Harry Mason (SHSM - Final Outfit).jpg|Harry Mason in Final Outfit. Cheryl Mason (SHSM).jpg|Cheryl Mason. Young Cheryl Mason (SHSM).jpg|Young Cheryl Mason - note she's a child. Dahlia Mason (SHSM).jpg|Dahlia Mason. Cybil Bennett (SHSM - Professionally Dressed Version).jpg|Cybil Bennett - Professionally Dressed Version. Cybil Bennett (SHSM - Militaristic Version).jpg|Cybil Bennett - Militaristic Version. Cybil Bennett (SHSM - Sexy Version).jpg|Cybil Bennett - Sexy Version. Michelle Valdez (SHSM - Lady In Red Version).jpg|Michelle Valdez - Lady In Red Version. Michelle Valdez (SHSM - Prom Queen Version).jpg|Michelle Valdez - Prom Queen Version. Michelle Valdez (SHSM - Plain Jane Version).jpg|Michelle Valdez - Plain Jane Version. Dahlia Mason (SHSM - Seductive Version).jpg|Dahlia Mason - Seductive Version. Dahlia Mason (SHSM - Stoner Version).jpg|Dahlia Mason - Stoner Version. Dahlia Mason (SHSM - Punk Version).jpg|Dahlia Mason - Punk Version. Lisa Garland (SHSM).jpg|Lisa Garland. Lisa Garland (SHSM - Nurse Uniform).jpg|Lisa Garland in her nurse outfit. Old Dahlia Mason (SHSM - Seductive Version).jpg|Old Dahlia Mason - Seductive Version. Old Dahlia Mason (SHSM - Stoner Version).jpg|Old Dahlia Mason - Stoner Version. Old Dahlia Mason (SHSM - Punk Version).jpg|Old Dahlia Mason - Punk Version. Bar Maid (SHSM - Green Shirt Version).jpg|Bar Maind - Green Shirt Outfit. Bar Maid (SHSM - Blue Shirt Version).jpg|Bar Maind - Blue Shirt Outfit. Bar Maid (SHSM - Dark Beige Shirt Outfit).jpg|Bar Maind - Dark Beige Shirt Outfit. Silent Hill Downpour Murphy Pendleton (SHD).jpg|Murphy Pendleton. Carol Pendleton (SHD).jpg|Carol Pendleton. Charlie Pendleton (SHD).jpg|Charlie Pendleton - note he's a child. Anne Marie Cunningham (SHD).jpg|Anne Marie Cunningham. Frank Coleridge (SHD).jpg|Frank Coleridge. Howard Blackwood (SHD).jpg|Howard Blackwood. John P. Sater (SHD).jpg|John P. Sater. Bobby Ricks (SHD).jpg|Bobby Ricks. Nun (SHD).jpg|Nun. George Sewell (SHD).jpg|George Sewell. Tell me what do you think about them. :) Oh, and don't forget to tell you favorite :) Category:Blog posts